The Hunter's Better Days
by Vile.EXE
Summary: It's been almost a week since Kaito freed Haruto in Numbershot 71. How's he doing now? Let's take a look at this day in his new life. KaitoxOC.


**Vile: How's it going, guys? Vile here with a new one-shot for you all. The others aren't with me this time, but it's for a good reason. This intro serves to inform you about how my continuity splits from the true continuity.**

**Ages: I've heard from the recent episodes that Kaito is supposedly 18 and Droite and Gauche are supposedly 19. I find those ages to be complete garbage and I don't conform to them. So in my fics, Kaito remains as 16 and Droite and Gauche remain as 32 and 33 respectively.**

**Number cards: Due to the continuity split, any Numbers that appear in Episode 50+ (such as No. 8: Genome Heriter) will not appear as Numbers, but may appear as normal Xyzs. This is because of Dyson Sphere being No. 9, which I took before it was even announced with No. 9: Sapphfire in Numbershot 88.**

**This is all I can tell you for now, so let's get into this one-shot and see how Kaito and Haruto are doing. Insert standard disclaimer here. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Hunter's Better Days

Sunlight came in through the blinds of the window, blanketing the bed in its rays. The teenager sleeping in it stirred as the beam hit his face. His eyes fluttered open. Memories came back to him of what he had accomplished, and a smile came to him. _'Haruto is safe now…'_ Kaito thought. Even though it had been six days since he had returned his brother to normal by removing Number 71, not one of them didn't go by where a feeling of success didn't wash over him at awakening. He looked at the clock beside him: 9:30.

_'Might as well get up.'_ He thought. As he tried to move, he felt pressure on his left side. _'Nanda…?'_ Looking down, he noticed flowing pink hair on his left. Kaito chuckled quietly as he sifted through Jenaveve's hair while she slept, her head on his chest and her arm around him, a smile on her face. _'She must've snuck in here last night.'_ A flashback of the kiss they shared that fateful night warmed Kaito's heart.

*Flashback* *11:00, the night of the end of Numbershot 71*

_Kaito looked out at the stars, a smile on his face. "Kaito-san? You're still up here?" Kaito looked back and saw Jenaveve coming onto the roof. "Haruto's been wondering what you were doing."_

_"Oh, sorry." Kaito said, looking back at the stars. "I just can't believe I did it. I finally healed Haruto... My mission is finally complete." He turned to her. "I couldn't have done it without you, though."_

_Jenaveve blushed and looked away. "Oh, stop. I didn't really do anything."_

_"Don't say that. If it wasn't for you, I never would've been able to get Haruto's soul out of the card." He titled her head back to look at him. "You also released the souls from the other Numbers." He pulled her to him and hugged her, making her gasp. "I can't tell you how grateful I am..." Jenaveve felt her heart beat fast. She made a decision. Kaito heard her mumble something. "Eh?" Another mumble. He pulled her away to look at her, but her head was down. "Tell me what you just s-"_

_"Daisuki (I love you), Kaito-san!" She suddenly said, shocking Kaito. Jenaveve buried her face in his chest again. "I've loved you since we were kids... I hated when you were taken away. And the explosion at the tower..." Kaito felt her tremble._

_"Jenaveve..." He breathed. Those were words he had wanted to hear. "Look at me." The girl pulled away, her eyes tearing. Kaito cupped her face and kissed her on the lips softly. Jenaveve's eyes widened, but tears started to fall as he wrapped her arms around his neck, putting her soul into the kiss. Kaito moved his arms to around her waist. The stars illuminated them from above as they let their newfound love be felt._

*End Flashback*

He felt Jenaveve snuggle into him. The hunter got a lightbulb over his head and grinned evilly.

The pink-haired girl slept peacefully, dreaming happily, when she suddenly felt odd. Her eyes shot open and she shot up, bursting into fits of laughter as Kaito tickled her. "Ahahahhaahah, stop it, Kaito!" She giggled. Kaito laughed along with her, ceasing his assault and wrapping his arms around her.

"Ohayo (Good morning), chucklehead." Kaito joked with a smirk. "Had to wake you up somehow."

Jenaveve looked at him with a smile. "And I was comfortable, too." She fake-complained. "You can be a real meanie sometimes, Kai-chan." Kaito smiled and blushed. 'Kai-chan' was her new nickname for him. Yuma laughed his head off when he first heard it.

"Yeah, because I know you like it, Jen-chan." That was his new nickname for her. It came out as an accident at first, but it soon grew between them. Jenaveve giggled. "Might as well get up. The day's a-wastin'." The girl nodded, yawning before the two of them hopped up. After a quick shower for each, they got dressed. Kaito was wearing clothes that Jenaveve's parents had bought for him: A yellow short-sleeve shirt with an ad on it, knee-length jeans, and black shoes. It felt weird not wearing his normal clothes, but they definitely felt more comfortable.

Kaito entered the living room, Jenaveve behind him. Orbital 7 came up to them. "Ohayo Kaito-sama, Jenaveve-sama."

"Ohayo, Orbital. Where's Haruto?" Jenaveve asked. Then they heard noisy eating from the kitchen. They looked in and saw Haruto shoveling his breakfast down his throat, Jenaveve's mother watching him with smiles. Kaito and Jenaveve smiled and laughed. Haruto heard them and gulped his food, looking at them with a smile. "Ohayo, Nii-san, Nee-chan!" He chirped.

"Ohayo, Haruto." Kaito said as the two teens took their seats. Haruto went back to eating his food. Kaito was glad that Haruto was actually eating well now.

Then, a plate of food was placed in front of him. "Eat up, Kaito." Jenaveve's mother told him, placing another plate in front of her daughter.

Kaito smiled. "Arigatou." He said, going into his food with no hesitation. Jenaveve's mother was an excellent cook, and he enjoyed every meal she made for him.

*After Breakfast*

"Ahhh… refreshing!" Kaito mused, placing his fork back on the plate.

"That was great!" Haruto chirped, rubbing his full stomach. A small burp came from him. "Ehehe… Excuse me." He, Kaito, and Jenaveve laughed.

*1:00*

"Oh, darn it. Jenaveve's mother said.

"What's wrong, Kaa-chan?" Jenaveve asked.

"I forgot to pick up my package from the post office, and I have to go to work soon!" She groaned.

Kaito smiled. "I can pick it up. Where is the package located?" The woman told him where. "Orbital, find a good route."

"Understood." The robot said, calculating the data. "I have a good route in mind."

"Good. Let's go." Kaito said, getting up.

"Arigatou, Kaito." Jenaveve's mother said. "You'll need this claim ticket to get it."

"Mind if I come with you?" Jenaveve wondered.

"No problem. Come on." The Hunter told her. Jenaveve took the ticket from her mother. "We'll be back, Haruto!" The boy waved happily as the two of them left the house, followed by Orbital. "Okay, Orbital. Bike mode!"

"Understood!" Orbital said, saluting. His body changed and converted until he had changed into a special bike.

Two helmets were dispensed, and Kaito put one on, getting on Orbital. "Hop on." He said, handing her the other helmet. Jenaveve smiled, donned the helmet, then got on behind Kaito, holding on to him from behind. "Hang on!" Orbital's wheels revved, and the bike moved down the streets. "Follow the planned route, Orbital."

"Understood." Orbital replied as he changed directions.

"This is cool!" Jenaveve chirped, feeling the wind blow through her hair. "We were never able to do this as kids!"

"That's the beauty of having a license!" Kaito replied with a chuckle. Within minutes, the motorbike parked outside the building.

"I should probably stay in motorbike form so no one gets suspicious." Orbital told Kaito and Jenaveve.

"Good idea." Jenaveve told her. "This shouldn't take long." Both teens hopped off the "bike", leaving their helmets on the seat before entering the building.

The two teens walked up to the clerk, and Jenaveve rung the bell. The clerk looked up and noticed them. "Oh, hello. Didn't notice you. What can I do for you?"

"I have a package to pick up from here for Kaa-chan." Jenaveve told him, showing the claim ticket.

The clerk took the ticket, making sure it was real. "Oh, you must be her daughter. Give me one second." He looked around the area for the right package.

Outside, however, someone walking by the building saw Orbital 7 parked in front of it. "Whoa… sweet ride!" He mused, rushing up to the transformed bot. He began examining Orbital. "Cool design… I bet this thing goes really fast, too!"

Orbital wasn't too happy. _'What is this clod doing?'_ He thought.

The man then looked at the front, and was confused. "Where's the starter for this piece of crud?"

_'Starter? This must be what we've heard about "ride-jackers"! He's trying to steal me!'_ Orbital realized. _'I don't think so, crook!'_ All of a sudden, Orbital wailed in the pattern of a standard alarm system to make the jacker think it was an alarm.

Kaito heard the alarm just as Jenaveve was receiving the package. "Huh? HEY!" He growled, rushing outside.

"Gah! I should've figured this thing was rigged!" The crook said before taking off.

He had started running just as Kaito opened the door. The Hunter glared at the runner as Orbital stopped wailing. "Get a job and pay for your own bike, ya bum!" He yelled at him. Kaito let out a breath. "Jeez…"

"Wow, Kai-chan. I didn't know you used such street language." He heard Jenaveve say with a giggle.

Kaito scratched his head. "When hunting for Numbers on the streets, you learn a few things." He said. "Let's go."

"Uhh… it might be hard with this in my hands." Jenaveve said, looking at the package.

"I have an idea." Orbital spoke up, changing back into his normal form. "I can bring the package back to your house while you and Kaito-sama have fun today."

Kaito mulled it over, then smiled. "Good idea, Orbital." Jenaveve handed him the package. "See you later!"

"Goodbye, Kaito-sama, Jenaveve-sama!" Orbital said with a salute before taking off down the road, knocking over a trash can in the process.

Kaito chuckled. "Such a clumsy bot." Jenaveve giggled as well. "So what should we do in the meantime?"

Jenaveve was about to answer, but the sound of their stomachs growling cut her off. Both of them laughed nervously, blushing. "I guess that answers our question." She said. "I know a good place not far from here. Come on!" Jenaveve ran off, Kaito right behind her.

*A Little Later*

The two of them had stopped off at the Filet-O'-Fish-Type Drive-In. They had both ordered their signature tempura baskets, and the food had just come out. Jenaveve couldn't wait to dig in and chomped down on one of her shrimp. Kaito looked at Jenaveve and whispered. "Am I gonna be impressed by this?"

Jenaveve gulped her food. "Oh, yeah! This place is known for their tempura." She whispered back before taking another bite. Kaito looked back at his food, picked up one of the fried shrimp, and chomped down on it, chewing it. His eyes widened: The flavor was amazing! Gulping his bite quickly, Kaito began to dig into his food hungrily. "Told you, Kai-chan." Jenaveve told him with a smile before eating more.

*After Lunch*

"Ahh… that was great!" Kaito said. "You have good taste in restaurants, Jen-chan."

"Ehehe, I guess I do." The girl said, rubbing the back of her head.

Kaito heard a beeping and activated his D-Gazer. "Hello?"

"Hey, Nii-san!" Haruto's voice was heard.

"Oh, hey Haruto. What do you need?" Kaito asked.

"Can you take me to look for some cards? I want to Duel like you!" The boy said.

Kaito smiled. "All right, Haruto. We'll be back to get you. Tell Orbital to come get us."

"Right! Bye, Nii-san!" Haruto chirped as the transmission ended.

*A While Later*

Orbital pulled up to Kodoa's Card Shop, a small shop in a lesser-known area. Kaito and Jenaveve got off him while Haruto hopped out of the sidecar. The three of them headed inside and began looking around. Hikaya, who was working the counter, looked up at them. "Oh, hello. Can I help y-" She gasped. "K-Kaito!"

Kaito looked at her and remembered her. "Oh, you're one of Yuma's friends." He said. "Don't worry about me. We're here to find cards for Haruto."

Hikaya looked at the boy, who was eagerly scouring various cards, and she smiled. "Okay. Take your time and look around." She told Kaito, who nodded and went back to help look around.

Then, Haruto caught sight of a certain card. "Whoa!" He cried, picking up the card. "Awesome… Nii-san, Nee-chan, look at this!"

Kaito and Jenaveve walked over, taking the card. "Tengaisei (Sky Canopy Star)… Dyson Sphere?" Kaito wondered. It certainly looked powerful. Then he saw the price. "Ouch… it's one expensive card, Haruto." The boy frowned.

"Can I see that card, please?" Hikaya asked. Kaito handed it to her, and she examined it. She opened a drawer and pulled out a small book and started flipping through it. "I think it's here somewhere…" Kaito, Jenaveve, and Haruto looked at each other with confusion. "Bingo! Found it!"

"What is it?" Jenaveve asked.

"You guys are in luck. This card is part of one of our Complete Deck Deals." Hikaya told them, showing them a page with a complete list of cards. Dyson Sphere was on the list, and a price was on top. "If you can find all of the cards on this list, you can get the whole Deck for the price on the top! It's a steal!"

Haruto's eyes lit up as Jenaveve took the book. She was able to afford the combined price, but wasn't sure she could handle the individual prices. "Well, I say we start looking!" She chirped. Kaito and Haruto nodded, and the three of them got to work. After about 20 minutes of searching, the three of them thought they had all 49 cards: 25 with Kaito, 13 with Jenaveve, and the last 11 by Haruto. The batch of cards was set on the table along with Hikaya's book. "I think this is all of them."

Hikaya moved the book in front of her and pulled out a pen, checking off each card as she went through them. When she finished checking, she went through the list again before closing the book. "All right, that's all of them." She gathered the cards together and pulled out a rubber band, which she double-wrapped around the Deck. Jenaveve handed her the money for the Deck, and Hikaya rang up the purchase. "That'll do it. Enjoy!" She said, handing Haruto the Deck.

"Arigatou." Haruto said happily, looking at his new Deck. The three of them left the store. "Now I can Duel like you, Nii-san!"

Kaito smiled and ruffled Haruto's hair. "If you want, we can test these out at the house." He said.

Haruto's eyes widened. "Really, Nii-san?" He asked, getting a nod from his brother. Haruto laughed eagerly.

*Later, Back at the House*

Kaito had engaged Haruto in a Duel and currently had a good lead on him. Haruto had asked him not to go easy on him. Haruto's tattoo D-Gazer had morphed since being freed, now being yellow and turning his eye pink.

**Kaito LP:2700**

**Haruto LP:1000**

Kaito's field: Photon Pirate, Photon Crusher, no facedowns

Haruto's field: No monsters, Spacegate active with 3 Gate Counters

Photon Pirate: Lv.3 LIGHT Warrior* ATK:1000/DEF:1000

Photon Crusher: Lv.4 LIGHT Warrior ATK:2000/DEF:0

"Photon Pirate no kouka hatsudo!" Kaito declared. "By banishing Photon Brawler from my Graveyard, Pirate gains 1000 Attack Points!"

Photon Pirate ATK:2000

Kaito grinned. "I release Photon Pirate and Photon Crusher! Tokushu Shoukan!" Both his monsters vanished into particles. Haruto and Jenaveve's eyes widened. The particles re-formed into a four-pronged crest. Kaito grabbed it and chucked it into the air, a shine coming from his eyes. The crest spun around rapidly, gathering light particles into it to form a new entity. "The darkness that lurks in the galaxy. Become the light of hope and my greatest ally." The power of a galaxy shown in the creature's eyes. "Hikari no keshin, ima kouri (Incarnation of light, descend now)! Arawareyo… Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" The dragon of light dispelled the glow from its body with a loud roar.

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: Lv.8 LIGHT Dragon ATK:3000/DEF:2500

"Whoa!" Haruto gasped.

"You'll have a tough time with this one, Haruto." Kaito mused. "I place one card facedown. Turn end!"

Haruto took a step back. "Boku no turn! Draw!" Haruto drew his card. "Spacegate no kouka hatsudo!" A portal suddenly opened. "By sending Spacegate to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a monster from my hand whose Level is up to the number of Gate Counters it had!" An odd machine began to emerge. "Arawareyo… Prototype Explorer!" The machine was a silver and blue machine with one end being half-dome-shaped, the other end being cross-shaped with flaps in an X shape, and a ring in the center.

**Prototype Explorer: Lv.3 LIGHT Machine/Tuner ATK:600/DEF:300**

Haruto grinned. "Antimatter Booster, Tokushu Shoukan!" An odd black machine emerged, apparently some type of rocket with a ring-like structure near the base.

**Antimatter Booster: Lv.6 LIGHT Machine ATK:900/DEF:300**

"Eh? Another one?" Orbital wondered.

"Antimatter Booster can be Special Summoned from my hand if I control a LIGHT Machine-Type monster with 1000 Attack Points or less!" Haruto explained. "Magic Card, Tannhauser Gate, activate! This lets me pick two monsters and make their Levels equal to their combined Levels!"

**Prototype Explorer: Lv.9**

**Antimatter Booster: Lv.9**

"Two Level 9 monsters…?" Kaito breathed.

"Boku wa Reberu Kyuu (Level 9) no Prototype Explorer to Antimatter Booster, Obarei!" Explorer attached to Booster's front, and both of them rocketed into the air, something being detached. The two of them turned fully yellow and began spiraling. A HUGE red spiral portal opened up, and both monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku (With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network)! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" From the portal, a yellow beam of light suddenly shot straight up into the Augmented sky, stretching out of view. The beam struck what looked like a huge space station with a cone-like bottom and five large sonar panels, an orb-like structure in the center. A loud humming noise was heard, and the panels and core lit up as the structure activated. "Tengaisei (Sky Canopy Star)… Dyson Sphere!" An image of the monster in space appeared behind Haruto.

Sky Canopy Star – Dyson Sphere: Rank 9 LIGHT Machine/Xyz ATK:2800/DEF:3000

"Whoa… he Summoned Dyson Sphere!" Jenaveve breathed.

"Amazing!" Orbital cried.

"Antimatter Booster no kouka hatsudo!" Haruto suddenly called out. The object that detached from Booster came into better view: A silver and gold cylindrical device with a blue light in the center. "If Booster is used to Xyz Summon a Tengaisei monster, I can banish one card on the field, like your facedown!" The device landed on Kaito's facedown, causing a small implosion of fascinating blue light that eradicated it. "All right! It's time to win this!"

"Are you sure, Haruto? Not even Dyson Sphere has enough points to battle Galaxy-Eyes." Kaito said.

Galaxy-Eyes ATK:3000

Dyson Sphere ATK:2800

Haruto laughed. "Good thing it can do this! Dyson Sphere no kouka hatsudo!" On the screen, one of the small orb-like attachments on the solar panels glowed yellow, before a yellow orb rose from it and was absorbed into the core.

Dyson Sphere: 1 Overlay Unit

"If you control a monster with more Attack Points than Dyson Sphere… then it can attack you directly!" The core began glowing red, and a green targeting reticule appeared on the field, moving around the field before settling on Kaito, turning red, and blinking.

"Nani?" Kaito gasped.

"Dyson Sphere! Direct attack!" On-screen, Dyson Sphere turned until the cone-like tip was pointed at Earth. Light began gathering at the tip until it started crackling. Haruto covered his ears. "FIRE!" With that command, a HUGE laser beam fired from the tip of the machine. Up above, a glisten was seen before the laser beam came down right toward the targeting reticule, and its target.

Kaito couldn't move as the laser struck down, causing a major explosion. "Gyaaaaaaahhhh!" He yelled as he was thrown back, landing on the ground.

**Haruto LP:900**

**Kaito LP:0 – LOSER**

Haruto's face appeared with the word WIN as the buzzer blared and the Augmented Reality vanished. Kaito sat up and shook his head. "Damn!" He exclaimed. "What power! You made a good choice with your Deck, Haruto!"

Haruto scratched the back of his head and grinned with his eyes closed. "Ehehe!"

*Later, 4:30*

The group of four (Orbital included) were laughing their heads off at the movie they were watching. Kaito doubled over onto the couch, his hand over his eyes. "Oh my god, that was classic slapstick! Bahahahahah!"

Jenaveve fell over from laughter, ending up on top of Kaito. When the two teens realized their position, they blushed madly, but Kaito snuck a kiss from the girl. Jenaveve giggled and laid on Kaito's chest, both of them going back to the movie, not noticing Haruto grinning at them, snickering.

*7:30*

Everyone (sans Orbital) dug into their dinner, prepared by Jenaveve's mother. "So everyone, anything new happen today?" Jenaveve's father asked.

Haruto gulped his bites. "Nii-san and Nee-chan brought me a Deck today!" He chirped.

"He's a natural. He actually beat me!" Kaito said.

"Impressive." Jenaveve's father said.

Then, an evil grin came on Haruto's face. "Oh, Nii-san… Care to tell them about you and Nee-chan during the movie earlier…?"

Jenaveve stopped mid-bite, blushing madly. "H-Haruto!" She whined.

Kaito grinned. "I don't think you should be talking, Haruto." The younger boy raised an eyebrow. "Dare I say what happened with you and that girl with the pink hair and blue eyes?"

Haruto backed up, his own face now red. "Y-You saw that?" He yelped.

"Haruto's got a girl-friend." Jenaveve said in a sing-song voice.

"I do not!" Haruto yelled.

"I think you want her to be, though." Kaito said, winking. Haruto hid his face in his arms, groaning in embarrassment, making the others all laugh.

*11:00*

Kaito yawned, having changed into sleep clothes Jenaveve's parents had bought for him. Haruto was already asleep, so Kaito decided to hit the sack. He climbed into his bed and reached over, turning off his light. He got himself settled in his bed, but then an arm draped over him. "Eh?"

"Comfy?" Someone said. Kaito looked over and saw Jenaveve in the covers with him, her arm being the one around him.

Kaito rolled his eyes. "Didn't you sneak in my room last night, too?"

Jenaveve giggled. "Yeah, but you didn't know it that time. This time you do." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Kaito chuckled. "Well, in that case…" She kissed her forehead. "Yes, I am comfy."

Jenaveve smirked. "Come here, you." She said, pulling him in for a kiss. Kaito quickly took the upper hand, pinning her under him while breaking off to smirk at her.

"Nice try. But between you and me… I always win." He said before kissing her again. Jenaveve wrapped her arms around him to deepen the kiss. The girl moaned deeply as Kaito's tongue coiled with his, Kaito moving his hands to her waist. After a few minutes, Kaito rolled onto his side, holding Jenaveve around her waist, as the two of them broke their kiss, panting heavily.

Jenaveve laid her head on Kaito's chest. "Daisuki (I love you), Kai-chan."

"Daisuki mo (I love you too), Jen-chan." Kaito said. The two of them were soon asleep, safe in each other's arms and dreaming of each other.

* * *

Author-Made Cards (these cards were made by YRPOtaku169)

Prototype Explorer  
Level 3 LIGHT Machine/Tuner  
ATK:600/DEF:300  
When this monster is Normal Summoned: You may add 1 Level 5 or higher LIGHT Machine-Type monster with 1000 or less ATK from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. This monster cannot be used as an Xyz Material, except for the Xyz Summon of a "Sky Canopy Star" Xyz Monster.

Antimatter Booster  
Level 6 LIGHT Machine  
ATK:900/DEF:300  
During your Main Phase, if you control a LIGHT Machine-Type monster with 1000 or less ATK: You may Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only activate the effect of an "Antimatter Booster" once per turn. When this monster is used as an Xyz Material for the Xyz Summon of a "Sky Canopy Star" Xyz Monster, or as a Synchro Material Monster for the Synchro Summon of a LIGHT Machine-Type Synchro Monster: You may target 1 card on the field; Banish that target.

* * *

**Vile: I hope you guys liked this little one-shot of mine. I got a new job that I'm starting Monday, so my updates might come a little slow after that. Either way, since it's summer, I don't have any schoolwork bogging me down. ^_^ I'll see you guys in my next Numbershot! See ya!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
